


Satisfaction Brought Him Back

by Kendalina



Series: Curiosity [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Curiostiy Killed the Cat. Tom and Harry explore their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Brought Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Okay you all know the deal. Voyager and her crew belong to Paramount, I'm just borrowing them for awhile so the boys can have a little fun. Now this story is NC-17 the boys do LOTS together so if you don't want to read about the two cutest guys on the ship in those sort of situations DON'T READ IT.
> 
> Originally Posted under the pen-name Terabithia oh.... long long ago.

Now what did he want that Harry would like? Nothing came to mind. What did he want period?

Mom's tomato soup, he thought with a smile, now what else? Maybe a salad of some sort. Got it, Tai Beef Salad with Tomato soup to start with and double chocolate cheesecake. Now somewhere around here he had a case of some sort of cider from his last shore leave.

Harry stepped into Tom's quarters. He'd finally escaped from Engineering a few minutes ago; he'd stopped at his quarters to change, then hurried over here. Looking around, he saw the table was set, complete with the food. Hmm... Tomato soup, Tom must be nervous. Tomato soup was his ultimate comfort food.

"Harry." Tom smiled, appearing from the other room, carrying two bottles of something. "Finally get away from B`Elanna?"

"Yeah, the sensors finally cooperated."

"Good to hear. You want some cider?"

"The stuff from our last short leave?"

"Yep."

"Sure that stuff is great. I wish I'd picked up more." Harry said.

"Come on, sit down." Tom said as he poured cider for both of them. "Let's eat."

"Looks great Tom." Harry smiled, picking up his spoon.

"I hoped you'd like it." Tom said almost shyly, as he concentrated on his soup.

"Tom, you're not nervous, are you?" Harry teased. "You've never been nervous around me before."

"Nervous? Why...?" Tom swallowed weakly. "Why do you say that?"

Harry just looked meaningfully at the soup.

"Well, maybe a little." The pilot admitted. "It's not every night I..."

"What Tom?"

"I set out to seduce my best friend."

"Oh well, that's okay." Harry smiled, returning his attention to his dinner.

Tom gaped for a moment. Maybe Harry wasn't quite as innocent as everyone thought after all, he thought as he finished his soup.

*** ***

Harry looked across the table at Tom. After they made it through the soup the other man had calmed down considerably. Now they were talking and joking much as they usually would, but not quite this was more like flirting.

He was flirting with his best friend. That didn't bring quiet the reaction he'd expected. Male best friend. That got a twitch out of his brain.

'And your point is...' His heart asked calmly. 'You love him anyway.'

'But he's a guy.' Came the last feeble effort from his brain.

"And since when has the package meant anything?'

"Oh!" Harry gasped out loud.

Tom blinked. "What Har?"

"Nothing. I just realized something." He said feeling suddenly freer. Tom smiled back and went back to telling the latest rumor about the Delanys.

"Harry pretended to listen as he toed off one shoe and extended his sock covered foot to brush against Tom's ankle. His friend jumped pausing in his story as Harry repeated the action.

"Harry you wouldn't happen to be playing footsy with me?"

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Okay, yes I am playing footsy with you." The young man said it what could almost be called a giggle.

"Good, then I can play back." Tom grinned toeing off his own shoes.

"You don't have to let me take the lead in everything you know Tom." The younger man said gently.

"I don't want to scare you off again."

"You aren't going to scare me. I know what's happening, I like it."

"I'm sorry Har, but I can still see you bolting out of here." The pilot murmured staring at his food.

Harry reached over covering Tom's hand with his. "I promise you Tom Paris if something bothers me I'll let you know."

Tom looked up. "Deal." He grinned, his feet proceeded to try and capture one of Harry's.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

After dinner they moved to the couch, Tom loosely holding Harry against him. "You sure about this?" Tom murmured.

"Tom, you planned to seduce me tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you haven't changed your plans." Harry smiled. "I don't think I know how to go about seducing you."

"Harry!"

"What, I may not have your experience, but I do know what I want."

"Harry, how did anyone ever think you were so innocent?" Tom laughed, relaxing.

"Well, I didn't do much to dispel the image."

"You are so perfect." Tom said as he tilted Harry's head back and covered his mouth in a slow lingering kiss.

The younger man moaned softly, leaning into the kiss. "Tom..." he sighed when they parted slightly.

"Yes." Tom purred as he trailed kisses across Harry's cheek to his ear. Delighting in the other man's breathy gasp as he nibbled on the lobe. Tom's hands wandered, down his friend's body, caressing Harry through his shirt, then tugging gently he untucked the garment, sliding his hands underneath to skim across the soft golden skin.

Harry imitated his actions, then when Tom's shirt hampered his exploration of his friend's body, his hands settled on the shirt's fastenings, fumbling with the buttons, accidentally tearing one off the shirt.

"Harry, I never would have guessed." Tom teased.

"Shut up Tom." Harry said, then gasped as Tom pushed up his shirt and lowered his head to suck at one dark nipple.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Tom smiled as he returned to his task, pushing Harry's shirt up higher. A moment later, pulling it up over his head and off. He paused for a moment to let his eyes wander over the newly bared flesh. It was hardly the first time he'd seen Harry with out a shirt. But it was the first time he really felt he was allowed to look and enjoy.

Harry blinked wondering why Tom had paused in him ministrations looking down he found the other man just gazing at him.

"Tom?" He's questioned softly.

Tom jumped a little. "Sorry Har, just enjoying the view."

"And when do I get the same pleasure?"

"Any time you want." Tom grinned. "Now perhaps?"

"Hell yes."

Tom just chuckled then rose from the couch and let his shit fall away since Harry had already unfastened it for him. Next his started on his pants loosening the fastenings then slowly teasingly lowering them. "Come on Harry." Tom said stepping out of his pants kicking them aside and holding out a hand.

"Huh?" Harry said just wishing Tom would go back to what he'd been doing.

"I am not having our first time together on the couch."

"Oh... okay." Harry said slowly as his brain caught up with what was going on as some blood returned northwards. "Who says you aren't romantic."

Tom smiled and tugged the younger man to his feet leading him in to the bedroom. A few seconds later he had Harry settled lying on his back in the center of the bed. He paused for a brief moment to enjoy all that golden skin and the black thatch between strong legs with what in Tom's biased opinion was one of the most beautiful cocks he'd ever seen.

Then having taken it all in he climbed on to the bed and straddled Harry sitting back on the younger man's thighs. Reaching forward he began to glide his hands over the smooth skin of his new lover's chest, circling ever so slowly inwards until his fingers brushed over the dark nubs of Harry's nipples drawing a small gasp. "You sure like that." He commented gently then bent forward to capture the other man's lips in a deep kiss.

Harry was feeling well and truly overwhelmed. Not in a bad way but in well... TOM. The pilots mouth was locked on to his own, his hands were tracing paths over Harry's body. 'Hand.' The tiny part of Harry's brain that was still functioning told him. Only one hand was wandering over his skin now. He briefly wondered what the other one was up to but lost track of the thought when Tom's mouth moved downwards to nip lightly at the column Harry's throat

Tom grinned feeling Harry buck up under him when he grazed his teeth over Harry's neck. With his lover reacting like that it was making if very hard to concentrate on fumbling through his bedside storage compartment for the lube. Finally his hand closed around the tube. Then doing his best to keep Harry's mind else where he began stretching himself.

Harry was still delightfully lost in the sensations Tom was creating all over his body when suddenly Tom sat up. "Wha?" The younger man started to ask then his voice failed him as he watched in shock as Tom raised himself up reaching behind him to position Harry's at the opening to his body.

Tom sat back slowly lowering himself on Harry's ridged shaft. Harry was panting harshly trying desperately not to climax too soon wanting to enjoy the unfamiliar sensation of being inside Tom. So tight, so incredibly hot. How could he ever have thought this couldn't be as good as with a woman... this was *better.*

Finally Tom had sunk all the way down. "Oh my god, Harry." He groaned out. "You feel *So* great."

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Harry managed to pant out.

"Just wait, it only gets better from here." The pilot grinned as he started to move. In a matter of moments he found a good pace and was concentrating everything in to giving his best friend the ride of his life. Harry's hands crept up to clutch at Tom's forearms tightly.

It was too intense to last long with everything being new for Harry the sensations quickly overwhelmed what little control he'd had over his body and his orgasm rushed over him. He arched up underneath Tom his nails digging in to the other man's arms hard. From his position above his lover Tom got to witness it all from the perfect vantagepoint. As the expression of pure pleasure dawned on Harry's face and the instinctual thrusting of his release drove Tom over the edge right behind him. His whole body tightened as he let himself sink all the way down Harry's shaft one last time he stayed completely still for a long moment before collapsing slowly down on to the golden chest.

After few minutes when he'd caught his breath. Tom eased himself off of Harry ignoring the slight twinge as his lovers cock slide out of him. He flopped to one side and throwing an arm across his friend's chest.

Harry heaved a sigh and Tom felt his happy mood disappear in a flash. "What's wrong Harry?" He queried terrified of the answer, hadn't he been good enough? Had Harry decided he wasn't worth it?

"Just thinking of all the time I wasted. We could have been doing this months ago if I hadn't been so close minded."

"Oh don't worry Harry." Tom chuckled in relief. "We'll make up for it."


End file.
